Posso Sonhar
by Sak09
Summary: Um homem pode sonhar, mesmo sabendo que não poderá ter seu sonho realizado.


**Olá, Como vocês sabem o Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto, e plágio é crime, então não copiem a one-shot sem minha autorização. Espero que gostem, boa leitura! **

**Aviso: é uma one-shot paralela a fic Tudo Diferente. Contém cenas mais 'quentes', então tenha isso em mente!**

* * *

**Capítulo Único **_**– Você é m**__**eu sonho**_**!**

* * *

Finalmente depois de muito tempo, estou conversando com minha única e verdadeira amiga _Haruno Sakura_..desde que ela foi para Suna reencontrar seu passado, muitas coisas aconteceram comigo..inclusive _planos _para um casamento que podia estar fadado ao fracasso. Mas como um bom _Hyuuga_, eu não me permitiria um insucesso. Doendo ou não.

_"Enfim _sós_"_falei zombeteiramente, como nosso relacionamento não era conhecido, ficava difícil poder conversarmos..nós sempre tínhamos que esperar altas horas da madrugada para podermos nos tranquilizar, e estar em Suna dificultava consideravelmente tudo. Ela abafou uma risadinha, me divertindo. Sorrateiramente, segurei firme sua delicada cintura nos teletransportando até o quarto que eu estava hospedado. Há anos atrás tinha aprendido um jutsu para deixar um ambiente à prova de som, o que era bem útil em muitas missões e quando eu precisava de um tempo sem me preocupar com que alguém ouvisse nossas intermináveis conversas.

_"Alguém pode acordar, você sabe"_ela sussurrou irritada, comecei a rir da expressão assassina em seu rosto, eu sabia que tinha haver com um certo Uzumaki, talvez ela estivesse imaginando o escândalo que ele faria se nos visse em um quarto sozinhos, mal sabe ele que _não_ seria a primeira vez e que eu a respeitava profundamente. Me atirei na cama – afinal estava praticamente esgotado depois da viagem até Suna – e comecei a olhar para a janela, o céu era diferente aqui, fora que estava um frio desgraçado.

_"Relaxa, apliquei um jutsu para deixar o quarto '_à prova de som_'"_expliquei sem humor fechando os olhos, além de cansado, não saia da minha cabeça que eu teria que me casar, e que fui eu que procurei por isso quando dei a ideia para o meu tio. Era isso ou ver a Hinata-sama sofrendo o resto da vida..mas eu já participei o suficiente da sua angústia, era hora da redenção. Ela ficaria com o grande amor da sua vida. Desejando ou não, eu me casaria e aguentaria meus sentimentos sendo _enterrados_. Eu conseguiria..nunca fui do tipo '_emocional_'.

_"Vai ficar me olhando?"_perguntei incomodado com seus orbes me analisando. Ela gargalhou, a olhei estreitamente e dei 'batidinhas' do meu lado. Ainda sorrindo, ela deitou e colocou seu rosto no meu peito. Fechei os olhos novamente, isso me tranquilizava e eu sabia que daqui a alguns meses eu não poderia mais fazer isso..infelizmente, teria que riscar da minha vida a primeira e única pessoa que realmente me conhecia. Aproveitando o momento, e sua proximidade calmante, deslizei minha mão até a cintura, a segurando gentilmente. Ela começou a chorar fervorosamente, a abracei frouxamente, eu sabia que a faria chorar quando me despedisse..e eu não queria. Mas eu precisava, minha futura esposa nunca concordaria que eu '_sumisse_' no meio da noite e muito menos que tivesse uma amiga tão próxima..ela me contou como estava sendo difícil viver nessa vila tão diferente de Konoha, o quanto sentia falta de todos e como tudo mudou..no fundo eu estava feliz por ela ter conseguido seguir com sua vida, encontrando pessoas da sua família..palavra que eu nunca tive a chance de – _realmente –_ saber o que significa. A olhei desconsolado, no fundo pedindo perdão..limpei suas lágrimas que '_cortavam_' meu coração.

_"Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada"_sussurrei desgostoso, desde quando cheguei percebi que ela estava _diferente_. Mas eu também sabia que fazia referência a minha situação e seu desenrolar..ela fechou os olhos suspirando..voltei minha atenção para a janela.

Nós ficamos próximos graças a uma missão que quase me matou..depois de ver como minha vida era insignificante, acabei dando '_brecha_' para ela entrar. E não me arrependo. No início acabei sendo uma '_muleta_' para ela, por tantas vezes que aquele infeliz do _Uchiha_ fez ela chorar..eu sempre estava lá a consolando, conforme o tempo foi passando, nossos laços foram se estreitando, e quando percebi, finalmente éramos amigos.

* * *

_Eu estava sentado em uma árvore olhando o horizonte, a Sakura-chan tinha saído em missão com seu time o que era verdadeiramente preocupante..aquele Uchiha com certeza não a trataria como ela merece. Ouvi gritos que conhecia muito bem, principalmente depois do acordo que fiz para ele poder casar com minha prima. Senti ansiedade me assolar, estreitei meus olhos e vi quatro figuras entrando na vila. Olhei mais atentamente, o Uchiha vinha com a mesma expressão de sempre, o Uzumaki vinha tentando conversar com o outro, o 'sensei' vinha mais atrás lendo o livrinho pornográfico e aquela que tinha totalmente minha atenção estava de cabeça erguida, olhos frios e vermelhos, boca fortemente cerrada e uma expressão fingida. Nenhum daqueles três perceberia, a tinha ensinado como camuflar suas emoções, mas de mim ela não poderia esconder seus sentimentos..vi seu sofrimento encoberto por distração. Peguei uma kunai e fiz um corte profundo no braço para ter uma desculpa. Esperei eles estarem o suficientemente perto para poder tirá-la dali..se bem a conhecia, ela não demoraria muito para desmoronar e eu sabia que ela não queria fazer isso na frente do Uchiha._

__"Haruno"_falei friamente com expressão de superioridade, vendo eles pararem e me olharem, ela 'arregalou' os olhos levemente, antes de voltar para a falsa atuação. _

__"Algum problema Neji?"_'falou' um certo loiro me olhando desconfiado, não que ele me preocupasse, mas se ele chamasse atenção, os outros dois acabariam analisando a situação e isso seria péssimo. Meu tio sempre deixou claro que eu não poderia ter nenhum amigo. Principalmente fora do clã..minha vida era para servir sua família. Sem falar nada, levantei meu braço, mostrando o corte, sabia que se falasse algo seria suspeito._

__"Hyuuga-sama, como fez isso?"_ela perguntou raivosamente polida, se estivéssemos sozinhos até sorriria, mas mantendo o disfarce, fiquei mudo olhando para o 'além'._

__"Sasuke, Naruto, vamos deixar a Sakura cuidar do ferimento do Neji"_Kakashi falou mas pude sentir uma certa zombaria encoberta e um olhar malicioso. Que droga! Eu imaginava que ele suspeitaria._

__"Mas-"_o loiro começou mas foi um interrompido por um 'Vamos!' do mais velho. Depois dos dois se despedirem, continuaram seu caminho até a torre._

__"O que você pensa que está fazendo?"_ela perguntou irritada, a olhei emburrado. Custava agradecer?_

__"Te ajudando?!"_falei sem humor, ela me olhou magoada, mas o que eu disse demais?_

__"EU NÃO SOU MAIS UMA MENININHA FRACA QUE PRECISA QUE ALGUÉM A SALVE!"_ela rugiu irritada, parece que mexi no seu 'calo'. E ela entendeu errado. Antes que ela chamasse atenção dos outros, nos teletransportei para meu clã, mais precisamente para a casa que eu morava. Vi que ela continuaria brigando comigo, exausto e sentindo meu sangue vertendo cada vez mais, suspirei fechando os olhos._

__"Eu sei Sakura. Você é uma grande mulher e kunoichi. Se eu não confiasse nas suas habilidades não teria me machucado para tirá-la de perto do Uchiha. Então, você pode me curar? Já estou ficando tonto"_falei a olhando fixamente, vi lágrimas brotarem dos seus olhos e um grande sorriso._

__"Obrigado Neji-kun!"_ela disse adorável, senti meu rosto arder, era a primeira vez que alguém falava carinhosamente comigo. Nesse momento eu descobri que ela atravessou todas as minhas barreiras._

* * *

Ouvi um suspiro leve, me fazendo '_acordar_' para a realidade. Eu sempre teria minhas lembranças. E você sempre estaria no meu coração _Sakura_. Vi que ela sorria malandramente, espero que ela não esteja arquitetando algum plano maligno que me impeliria a ajudá-la, afinal mesmo sem saber ou querer, ela se '_aproveitava_' da minha dificuldade de dizer '**não**' para ela. _Somente para ela_.

_"No que você está pensando?"_ perguntei desconfiado, ela me olhou brincalhona, confuso, ergui uma sobrancelha enquanto abria um pequeno sorriso de canto.

_"Quando nos conhecemos"_ela disse simplesmente, senti meu coração falhar, eu teria que deixá-la e vendo esse sorriso por causa de uma recordação comigo fazia meu coração rachar lentamente..sorri nostalgicamente, eu não te esqueceria _Sakura_.

_"O que aconteceu na minha ausência?"_ela disse preocupada, levantando a cabeça, meu rosto se contraiu, por um momento desejei que essa frase tivesse relação a Konoha, mas eu sabia que não tinha. Fechei meus olhos.

_"Eu vou me _casar_"_falei amargurado sentindo meus olhos marejarem. Vi que ela paralisou..junto com meu coração vendo aquela imagem..vi que ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Kuso! Eu não estava preparado para te fazer _chorar_. Mas era inevitável.

_"Você tem que fazer alguma coisa!"_ela gritou desesperada, eu sabia que não era por gostar de mim mais do que deveria, mas por saber que era um casamento arranjado sem nenhum pingo de amor ou romance.

_"Eu não posso"_falei triste, me sentando na cama, eu não quebraria minha palavra, ainda mais sabendo que se por acaso eu fizesse isso, meu tio separaria a _Hinata_ e o _Naruto_..a obrigando a casar com alguém do clã. Ouvi seu choro, suspirei aflito, eu odiava vê-la chorar..a abracei fortemente, deixando minha cabeça na curvatura do seu pescoço, aspirando – quem sabe pela última vez – aquele aroma _embriagante_ e _aconchegante_.

_"Vamos, se acalme, não é o fim do mundo"_disse contra o seu pescoço, querendo acabar com a angústia dela. Percebi que aos poucos ela foi se acalmando, ao contrário do meu coração que cada vez mais _doía_.

* * *

_Eu andava muito estressado, além de estar fazendo um tratamento médico exaustivo, discutia todos os dias com meu tio. Como tempos conturbados merecem medidas extremas, fiz a proposta de me casar com alguém do clã no lugar da Hinata-sama, já que meu tio fazia 'questão' que pelo menos em um lado do clã o sangue Hyuuga continuasse 'intacto' e para isso, somente casando entre si. Em contrapartida, exigi que ele nunca mais fosse contra, aliás, ele deveria apoiar o relacionamento da Hinata-sama. Ele prontamente aceitou, fazendo um contrato detalhado, que envolvia não me relacionar com mulher nenhuma – inclusive amistosamente – fora minha prometida. E tantas outras coisas que eu não prestei atenção..teria o contrato para ler mais calmamente depois. Mas eu sabia com quem ele iria me casar. 'No tempo certo' segundo ele. E eu sabia que ela tinha certa 'quedinha' por mim. Sentimento nada recíproco. A olhava como uma irmã mais nova e 'pentelha'._

_Chegando em casa, bati a porta fortemente, descontando a frustração. Eu tinha acabado de assinar minha sentença de infelicidade. Fechei meus punhos os colidindo nada delicadamente sobre a mesa. Baixei minha cabeça descontente. Eu nunca saberia como seria ficar com alguém que amo. Senti braços rodearem minha cintura. Balbuciei apático, e me virei de frente para minha linda amiga._

__"O que aconteceu?"_ela perguntou aflita, desviei o olhar, não aguentando aquelas esmeraldas brilhantes. Meus olhos marejaram, os fechei com força, deixando a boca 'numa linha fina'. Eu não a via dessa maneira no início, mas conforme o tempo foi passando, ela acabou estando cada vez mais presente no meu coração..eu sabia que se continuássemos como estávamos eu cairia em um amor profundo por ela.._

__"Neji-kun..por favor.."_ela disse com a voz embargada, fazendo meu coração se apertar..'juntei' as sobrancelhas e suspirei pesadamente. Porque tudo não podia ser diferente? Eu poderia fazer a Sakura gostar de mim..ela já gostava, mas não da maneira que poderia ser. Isso nunca aconteceria, eu teria que me conformar._

__"O líder do clã me fez uma proposta para deixar a Hinata-sama namorar, casar e ter muitos Uzumakis e eu aceitei"_contei desanimado, a afastando, eu não poderia ficar tão próximo à ela a partir de agora. Fiquei de costas para aquele olhar que me consumia e via minha alma._

__"E qual foi a proposta?"_ela disse timidamente, fiquei tenso, ela não poderia deixar isso para lá e perguntar quando tudo estivesse mais razoável? É claro que não, estamos falando da Sakura, aquela que não aguenta ver alguém próximo sofrer. __**Droga**__._

__"Se eu me casar com uma mulher do clã, a Hinata-sama pode ficar com o Uzumaki..ele quer continuar a linhagem 'pura' do clã"_falei enjoado. Eu queria poder me afastar da Sakura, mas eu não aguentaria ficar longe dela sabendo a decepção que 'nós' seria..ainda mais com aquele Uchiha por aí. E eu também queria ser egoísta e aproveitar sua companhia o máximo possível enquanto estivéssemos próximos._

__"Mas você ama a Tenten"_ela disse raivosa, batendo na mesa, o que me fez virar e olhá-la profundamente. Algo mudaria se eu dissesse que não amo mais a Tenten? Que a cada novo dia você, e só você Haruno Sakura, está preenchendo meu coração? Não dando chance para qualquer outra? Intoxicando-me de uma forma prazerosa. Fazendo-me querer vê-la feliz, mesmo que seja com o Uchiha. E sendo eternamente infeliz com isso. Afinal, não é isso que é o 'amor'?..não invejar, não procurar seus interesses, tudo suportar? _

__"Eu aprecio muito a sua preocupação, mas..eu posso conviver com isso. A Hinata-sama não aguentaria ficar em um relacionamento sem sentimentos.."_tentei ser convincente, mas minha infelicidade era latente.._

__"Mas"_ela começou a argumentar, uma das suas características mais marcantes..mas levantei a mão como se dissesse que não adiantaria, eu já tinha prometido. Ela soluçou, fazendo meu estômago se 'apertar'._

__"Não fica assim"_falei desolado, eu não podia vê-la assim..não era justo. Não era certo. Ela merecia ser feliz e eu não estava na lista.._

__"Tem que haver outro jeito"_ela suplicou, a olhei afetuosamente. Eu queria que tivesse outro jeito..de preferência um róseo que estava perto de mim..mas murmurei convicto um 'não tem'._

__"Porque?"_perguntou incrédula, eu teria que responder, senão essa conversa não acabaria. E esse misto de sentimentos está me 'matando'._

__"Porque a Hinata-sama deveria se casar com alguém do clã para reivindicar a liderança..mas ela acabou abdicando disso para poder ficar com o Uzumaki..como eu posso deixar que esse amor de tantos anos, simplesmente não se cumpra? Eu estou disposto a me sacrificar para poder ver esse amor ser correspondido.."_expliquei calmamente, eu percebi que ela entendia o que eu queria dizer._

__"Depois de tantas coisas que eu fiz no passado contra a Hinata-sama, eu devo isso à ela. Eu desejo que ela seja feliz, mesmo que isso signifique a minha infelicidade..e depois quem sabe eu não acabo me apaixonando pela minha prometida.."_ continuei, antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa. Mesmo sabendo que a última frase era o maior blefe que eu já tinha dito._

* * *

Abri meus olhos, aquela conversa foi há anos..mas eu sabia que não tinha uma solução..era impossível. E eu não faria isso com o Uzumaki nem com a Hinata-sama.

_"Você sabe com _quem_ vai se casar?"_ela perguntou algo que sempre despertou minha curiosidade por ela não ter perguntado antes.

_"Sim"_ disse ressentido, eu queria adiar aquela frase se materializando.

_"Então..eu conheço?"_vi que ela tentava estimular a resposta, fiquei azedo, nunca tinha dito em voz alta, ia se tornar muito real quando eu fizesse isso..

_"Sim"_respondi sem humor, vi sua expressão pasmada, e quase sorri. Se não estivesse falando dessa desgraça particular, adoraria atormentá-la até a fazer rir.

_"Qual é o nome dela?"_ela perguntou '_entre dentes_' raivosa, era _quase_ engraçado vê-la nessa situação.

_"Hyuuga.._Hanabi_"_falei sem humor, fechando rapidamente os olhos pela constatação, meu peito doeu.

_"COMO É QUE É?"_ela gritou, _quase _me assustei com sua reação.

_"Se acalma..é comum nos clãs as famílias fazerem alianças e acabarem casando seus filhos e ele quer se certificar que o ramo principal continue _intacto_"_falei calmo, mas me sentia magoado e traído com isso, afinal eu não queria que a Hanabi-sama passasse por isso e muito menos _eu_.

_"Eu sei! Mas é como se ela fosse sua irm-"_ela começou a falar mas eu retruquei.

_"Não vai ser mais, você sabe que não tem nada que possamos fazer e não adianta discutir. E você precisa descansar para ir trabalhar com o _Kage_"_falei descontente. Não adiantava discutir! Segurei seu braço nos guiando até a cama.

_"Só fica comigo hoje, você me acalma e eu ando precisando de paciência"_pedi exasperado, meus olhos ardiam, meu coração latejava, minha mente estava em ebulição. Era a última vez que poderia ficar tão próximo dela..e isso era a pior tortura que poderia imaginar..vi que ela dormiu rápido, com sua cabeça recostada no meu peitoral, meu coração ficou quente. Aquele _anjo_ me tinha nas mãos. Tinha minha sanidade, minha caridade, meu fervor, minhas melhores lembranças e o principal..tinha meu _**coração**_.

* * *

__"Neji-kun"_ouvi uma voz sexy me chamar, não entendi, estava tão confortável e quentinho, tinha um peso sobre parte do meu corpo que fazia meu coração se regozijar e ficar extremamente calmo. O que por si só era estranho._

__"Neji-kun"_ouvi outro sussurro mas perto da minha boca, pude sentir um hálito invadir minhas narinas, contrariado mas curioso, abri os olhos para ver duas esmeraldas brilhantes e misteriosas. Meu coração estremeceu com aquela imagem..a minha Sakura de lábios vermelhos entreabertos, olhos profundos dirigidos a mim, cabelos bagunçados e a alça da sua camisola tentadoramente caindo sobre seus ombros._

__"Sakura?"_perguntei atônito, ela não deveria brincar com minha sanidade. Com um sorriso maldoso, ela passou lentamente o dedo indicador sobre meu tórax, senti meus pelos se eriçarem._

__"Para de brincar Sakura"_pedi consciente, vi que ela me olhou inocentemente, fechei os olhos, parece que ela 'voltou ao normal', não que eu não quisesse que ela continuasse, mas eu sabia que seria muito difícil me separar dela depois disso._

_Ofeguei quando senti um peso sobre meu corpo, abri os olhos para ver ela sobre mim me olhando ingenuamente, fechei meus olhos com força, era muita tentação ver ela dessa maneira..e senti-la sobre mim. Fazendo uma força sobre-humana, me sentei, lentamente coloquei minhas mãos sobre suas pernas a tirando de cima de mim._

__"Qual o problema?"_ela perguntou irritada, sorri, era fácil vê-la assim..mas eu ainda sentia minhas mãos 'formigarem' pelo breve contato com sua pele.._

__"Eu que pergunto"_disse suspirando enquanto passava meus dedos sobre meu cabelo. Fechei os olhos tentando me concentrar em outra coisa além de uma Sakura do meu lado. Ouvi um suspiro, sorri maldosamente triste. Agora sim imagino que ela vai esquecer essa brincadeira. Ao contrário do que pensei, ela chegou perto de mim. Senti sua respiração no meu pescoço, me fazendo tencionar. Que inferno! Eu tinha que resistir! Ela mordeu brevemente meu pescoço, senti um arrepio intenso..me afastei bruscamente ficando o mais longe possível dela e o mais perto que podia da janela. A brisa fresca podia me ajudar nesse momento.._

__"Porque?"_ela disse chorosa, me fazendo abrir os olhos. Com essa expressão triste, eu podia raciocinar direito._

__"Como assim Sakura? Porque você está brincando assim?"_falei 'entre dentes', mexendo mais no meu cabelo, ela estava com a cabeça baixa. Meu coração pesou. Ela se aproximou e me abraçou forte, retribui prontamente seu abraço._

__"Eu gosto de você..e sei que você gosta de mim. Porque nós não podemos ter uma experiência juntos antes de amargar – eu a solidão – e você um casamento sem amor?"_ela perguntou astuta, levantando a cabeça e recostando seu queixo no meu peito, desviei o olhar, ela estava tão próxima que eu podia simplesmente abaixar um pouco a cabeça para finalmente sentir seus lábios..que eu queria tanto!_

__"Gostar não é amar, Sakura"_falei racionalmente a afastando levemente, ela me olhou determinada e desafiadora. Que droga! Será que ela não entende? EU VOU ME CASAR! E vou ter que conviver com a ideia de nunca mais poder ficar com ela!_

__"Isso não importa! Veja bem, eu quero ficar com alguém que goste de mim! Pelo menos uma vez na vida!"_ela disse tentando ser convincente. Mas eu ainda não estava disposto a aceitar._

__"Por favor, Neji-kun!"_ela disse colando o corpo no meu, puxando de leve meu cabelo na nuca. Senti espasmos no meu corpo. Droga de mulher sexy!_

__"Sakura..se eu aceitar, eu não vou conseguir me controlar, ouviu bem?"_disse desejoso, segurando firmemente sua cintura, virei nossos corpos a deixando entre mim e a janela. Ela fez uma concordância com a cabeça._

__"Tem certeza?"_perguntei tentando pela última vez que ela racionalizasse. Ela disse um 'sim' convicto._

_Aquilo foi o suficiente para me permitir sentir..encurralei ela, a 'prensando' na janela, ouvi um suspiro, sorri presunçoso. Segurando firme em sua cintura, me aproximei devagar, ela estava com os lábios entreabertos, mordi seu lábio inferior com entusiasmo. Vendo que ela não rejeitou minha ação, colei nossos lábios ela não ofereceu resistência, prontamente explorei sua boca lentamente, instigando..aprofundei o beijo enquanto minha mão adentrava em sua nuca, ouvi um suspiro que me fez estremecer..ela correspondeu a altura, puxando fervorosamente meu cabelo, senti meu corpo se arrepiar. Separei-nos rapidamente, estávamos com os narizes próximos, respirações ofegantes e lábios inchados. O retrato da tentação. Colei nossos lábios, comecei a beijá-la com intensidade e muito desejo. Desci minha mão pela sua coluna e voltava para a nuca para dar leves puxões no seu cabelo, com a outra mão acariciava fervorosamente sua cintura. Ela arqueou seu corpo, me fazendo alucinar desejoso..tive que nos separar novamente, mas me detive em seu pescoço distribuindo beijos molhados em toda sua extensão, ela apertou meus ombros ofegando, mordi o lóbulo da sua orelha a ouvindo gemer baixo, ela envolveu minha cintura com suas pernas, senti-la tão intimamente me fez suspirar resignado, eu queria essa mulher mais que tudo nessa vida. Com mãos trêmulas e hábeis, deslizei minha mão da sua cintura até sua coxa, a apertando várias vezes com desejo, a senti beijar meu pescoço e uma corrente elétrica percorrer minha coluna._

__"Sakura"_gemi roucamente na sua orelha, começando a redistribuir beijos vorazes em seu pescoço, ela começou a passar as mãos devotamente no meu tórax por baixo da camisa, eu estava enlouquecendo com aquelas carícias mas eu tinha que me controlar..tinha que ser perfeito..e não feroz como meu anseio por ela..comecei a torturá-la com um beijo calmo, mas com desejo, mas a medida que ela correspondeu e apertou minha cintura, me fez beijá-la com vontade, dando muitas mordidas e alguns chupões em seu pescoço, ela começou a desabotoar minha camisa, me separei lentamente a olhando nos olhos, ver eles flamejando lascívia, me fez tirar sua camisola, a admirei encantado e com cobiça, a segurei firmemente nos levando até a cama. A deitei gentilmente, e comecei a dar beijos molhados e chupões na sua barriga a ouvindo suspirar e gemer. Ela puxou agressivamente e com avidez meu cabelo pela nuca, me deixando próximo a sua boca e me beijando com luxúria e invertendo as posições. Eu acaricia suas costas até chegar na suas nádegas e aperta-las. Acabamos nesse joguinho de inverte posições e carícias, ela inverteu uma última vez nossas posições, enquanto eu acariciava a parte interna da sua coxa com lascívia e ela arranhava minha coxa que estava dobrada, caímos da cama na mesma hora que ela puxava meu lábio inferior com apetite.._

* * *

Acordei sobressaltado, com um desejo latente e no chão. Sim, eu tinha caído da cama. Que merda! Olhei para cima para vê-la dormindo calmamente. Que inferno de sonho erótico! E ainda mais com ela do lado! Era muito tentador! Levantei-me impaciente e fui para perto daquela maldita janela, o que me fez recordar o sonho! Mil vezes _KUSO_! Porque eu tinha que sonhar com isso? Olhei o horizonte e vi que o sol nascia. O que eu queria que renascesse na minha vida era a esperança de uma vida feliz e com amor. Pensar naquilo, foi um 'balde de água fria'. Suspirei estressado. Irritado por saber que era apenas um sonho, _o meu sonho_..que nunca seria realidade. Cheguei perto da cama, sem realmente olhá-la e a chamei gentilmente.

_"Ohayou"_ela disse sonolenta, '_tranquei_' a respiração.

_"Ohayou! Você tem que sair antes que o Uzumaki e minha prima acordem"_avisei com uma piscadinha, mas na verdade o que eu queria é que ela saísse logo de perto de mim, antes que meu autocontrole fosse para o espaço! Ela se levantou lentamente, acabei acompanhando seus movimentos sonolentos..daqui a algum tempo estaria longe dela e definitivamente fora da sua vida..ela saiu do quarto, mas eu tinha a certeza que ela era meu anjo, intocável e particular..a imagem da pureza e sensualidade..a verdadeira perdição..que viveria eternamente nos meus sonhos.

* * *

**Eu sei, não ficou** '_**aquela coisa**_' **mas eu realmente queria fazer uma NejiSaku *-*, quem gostar, onegai me deixe um review, desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D.**

**Beijinhos :***


End file.
